The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a control system for calculating a discount amount or a premium amount in an electronic cash register.
There are two types of calculation which may be made in connection with the discount amount and the premium amount. One type determines a fixed discount amount (premium amount). Another type determines a fixed discount rate (%) (premium rate (%)) in order to obtain the discount amount (premium amount). In the conventional electronic cash register, at least two function keys are required to selectively perform the amount calculation and the rate calculation. Furthermore, the operation is complicated because the operator must always check whether the discount amount (premium amount) should be calculated through the use of the fixed discount amount (premium amount) or the fixed discount rate (premium rate).
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel control system in an electronic cash register for calculating a discount amount or a premium amount.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preset system in an electronic cash register for selectively presetting a rate (%) calculation or an amount calculation mode in order to obtain the discount amount or the premium amount.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a single discount (premium) key is provided for conducting the discount amount (premium amount) calculation. In a preset mode, the electronic cash register is preset to perform either the fixed amount calculation or the fixed rate calculation. In the normal registration operation, when the single discount (premium) key is actuated, the discount amount (premium amount) calculation is conducted in accordance with the preset state.